Stricken: The Mistakes of One
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: Cynder has done things that she cannot remember, terrible things. But, with a chance to relive her life, she can fix these mistakes, no matter what they are, or risk, never existing at all. Rated T for suggestive themes, including a scene of sensuality.


**I've got so many ideas and so little time to do them all. Here's one I've enjoyed writing, please review. Disturbed owns the song: "Stricken". Not me.**

STRICKEN: THE MISTAKES OF ONE

BY: THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

* * *

PROLOGUE: THE AWAKENING

You walk on like a woman in suffering

Won't even bother now, to tell me why

_"I trusted you." Spyro said, his eyes glowing and fire breaking the ground around Cynder. Her heart raced furiously and regret was there but not as much as fear._

_"Spyro!" She cried, tears ran down her cheeks, and she knew that this was the end._

_"I loved you... you told me you loved me."_

_"I did-... I still do!" She cried. She wasn't lying. But she had no proof now._

_"Liar!" He screamed, tears running from his glowing eyes and his scales turned black. "I hate you!"_

_"Spyro, please! I never meant-..."_

_"Save it!" He screamed. "No longer will I fall for your lies."_

_"No!" She screamed as light enveloped her._

TWO MONTHS LATER...

The light was blinding to the eyes that opened... her eyes. She felt as though this was the first time she had ever opened them, her lids ached and her eyes felt pressure as though tears wanted to come out. And maybe they were, she couldn't tell. The light didn't seem to clear. She could make out shapes but they meant nothing to her. She had a body, she was very sure of that, it seemed like a stupid thought as it entered her mind but she knew she wasn't sure of much else, save one thing; She was Cynder.

It was never doubted in her mind but it seemed new. As though she was learning her name. But all that was unimportant. She could see a little better now. And she could feel again. It was like the feeling was always there but she couldn't remember feeling the cold stone floor before now. Was she bleeding? Something was warm on her cheeks. But blood seemed like it should feel cold when exposed to the air. How long had she been out? Was she ever out. Was this some kind of illusion. She had a small memory but most of it was obscured.

She could finally see. Something was red in front of her, like a trunk of a tree. But it had claws for roots and as she followed it up, she saw the full beast. A dragon. Iginitus. Her heart lifted, though she didn't know when it had gone down. And why did she remember Iginitus? Somehow she just knew him. She looked around. It was a stone cave, nothing more but there was a pool in the middle of the room.

"Hello Cynder," He said. "I was beginning to think you'd never awaken."

"What's happened? Why are we here? Where is here?"

"I wish I could answer those questions." He chuckled. "I can't, but we'll know in time."

She got up off her side, and wiped the warmth from her eyes. It was water... tears.

"Well... um..." She didn't know what to ask if those basic questions couldn't be answered. "What now?"

"Now?" Iginitus repeated, looking on her with his warm eyes. "Now I think I should tell you what I know."

"Okay." She looked into his eyes, but as warmth radiated from them, it immediately turned cold.

"You've done some very bad things, Cynder." He said. "It's why you're here."

"What did I do?" She asked confused, not only by the fact that she didn't remember doing anything wrong but that she'd never thought over herself as a bad person. She had been controled when... something... a dark master like figure ahd turned her evil and then... suddenly she was good. She didn't remember what had made he good, but it happened.

"You destroyed, probably one of the greatest beings of all time." He said. "Spyro."

"Spyro?" She repeated. The name didn't ring a bell. Not really. It seemed like she once knew someone but they didn't really register. Not anymore at least.

"Yes..." He sighed, sadness thick in his voice. "I wish you could remember him, instead of this..."

"What must I do?"

"You must relive every moment with this dragon, Spyro. You must go back to your life with him. You'll live the moments again, but in your dreams, as you sleep, you will come back here. Because this is reality, at least part of it. The world you will enter is somewhat reality and somewhat not. But as you relive your life, you must correct the mistakes you made to Spyro. As you sleep in that world, I will explain things to you here."

She took a moment to take it in and then asked the question she had from the moment she heard the dragon's name. "Was Spyro important to me?"

Iginitus looked on her sadly. "You will find out."

"How do I get there?" She asked.

"Come." He said and led her to the pool. It was clear and yet it wasn't. It as strange, very strange. And suddenly she began to emerge with it, like the water was swallowing her up, and yet she knew she was still standing there. But she let it do what it wanted and she was plunged into darkness. Things swirled around her but she hardly noticed. And suddenly she was coming through clouds and she saw trees, many trees below her. And as she raced toward them, she thought they might hurt her but they just passed through her body. She went on and on until she finally came into asmall clearing where there sat a small nest, with some eggs inside. And she raced toward the egg, going straight through the shell, everything went black.


End file.
